Aerith VS Supernova
Boomstick: You know what I hate? Wiz: What? Boomstick: When I'm playing a really good game or reading a really good book, and then someone goes and kicks the bucket. Wiz: Just like both combatants in our next matchup. Boomstick: I hate you. Wiz: ... Those would be Aerith Gainsborough, the impressive-yet-short-lived AVALANCHE fighter. Boomstick: And Supernova, the superpowered Clefable from Fireballsyum's fanfic Forever One, whose death was just crushing to me. More on that later. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to examine both characters' weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Supernova Boomstick: So, most guys don't watch a Youtube LP and instantly think, "I could make a character out of this guy!" Wiz: But apparently, that's EXACTLY what Fire did with the Pokemon playthroughs of the great Chuggaaconroy. He not only came up with a backstory for his new character, Emiliano, but also gave him a full team comprised entirely from past Chuggaa LPs! Boomstick: But we'll cover Emiliano more when he fights Sawyer. Right now, we're focusing on a past member of the team: Supernova the Clefable. Wiz: As a Cleffa, Supernova was won from the Celadon Game Corner by a young Kaz Cadence. Boomstick: Yep. Because child gambling is totally okay. Wiz: Regardless, Kaz took Supernova in as a pet and companion, and absolutely forbade her to fight. Boomstick: But you know, in every story of boy's best friend, SOMETHING HAS TO GET YEETED. Wiz: In this case, that was Kaz's parents, Rachel and Michael Cadence. Boomstick: WHAT?! (Scene of Kaz's mother dying) Wiz: That's right. Kaz's parents were both killed in an armed Pokemon robbery. Rachel actually died in her son's arms. Boomstick: *sniffs, then pulls the tear back into his eye* No! No! Get back in there! I am NOT crying today! Wiz: Kaz was quickly forced to adapt to living on his own. He released his Cleffa into the wild, despite the two of them having become close friends. Boomstick: And that Cleffa went on a JOURNEY! She traveled all the way to the Sinnoh region, where she was caught by the young upstart Emiliano Rosales, who had a MUCH different plan for her than Kaz had. ''' Wiz: Under Emiliano's training, Supernova received her name, and became a fighter worthy of being the Champion. She quickly grew to be the second most varied member of Emiliano's team, second only to the mighty Acrobat. '''Boomstick: Hold your horses! We're not done with her story! See, after Sinnoh, Emiliano decided to come to Kanto. Once there, he met the owner of the Game Corner, who recognized the Clefable immediately. He told Emiliano of Supernova's past owner, and Emiliano did the only fair thing... released his friend to find Kaz. Wiz: Supernova went into Mount Moon and intercepted Kaz, who was now fifteen, and his new friends Ben and Cora. She traveled with them for a long time, and became closer to them than she was to Emiliano. Boomstick: Oh boy, here we are... I hate this part. Wiz: Of course, no Pokemon game is complete without caves. And in Kanto, there's a really glaring cave that sticks out like a sore thumb: the Seafoam Cave. Kaz, Cora, and Supernova ventured into these caves. They met Emiliano in there, who was looking for the legendary Articuno. Boomstick: But now, enter the evil team! Not knowing that anyone was in there, two Team Blade henchmen decided to force Articuno out by bombing the caves with a catapult! Wiz: The bombs caused a cave-in, and the team had to get out of there. So they ran for the exit, but before any of them could get out, the exit started to collapse! Boomstick: Supernova shouldered her way to the front and straight-up lifted the mouth of the cave! But once all of the team got out, she got tired and had to let go of the rocks... and wound up on the wrong side of the rocks, with only a hole roughly the size of her arm. Wiz: Kaz tried to pull her out by the arm, but then another bomb hit, and even more boulders fell on Supernova, crushing her. Boomstick: GAH! NO! Why... Wiz: For this Battle anyways, Supernova will be returning to life. As a result, let's look at some of the things she's done over her time alive. Boomstick: Yeah! Supernova has a veritable armory of attacks! Her Disarming Voice can hypnotize even the strongest-willed individual, and it does ridiculous damage to boot! Wiz: Meteor Mash, her main Steel-Type attack, hits hard enough to punch through a steel wall and may let her hit even harder by increasing her attack stat. Boomstick: She's also got the best of the elemental punches: Fire Punch! If she hits, she'll have a high chance of burning the opponent. Although she doesn't really need fire to do that! Supernova (upon Misty sending out her Starmie): Ah, great. Ya sent out the gay starfish. Party's over. Boomstick: See? Even I felt that! Gay starfish... Ouch... Wiz: Speaking of fire, one of Supernova's strongest moves is Fire Blast. The fire comes out in a star, but this star isn't exactly... well, lucky. She misses constantly when she uses this move; as a matter of fact, I can only remember one time she successfully landed it. ' Boomstick: But that time was INCREDIBLE! The Fire Blast practically destroyed a building!' Wiz: Supernova's trump card is the mighty Metronome. With just a wag of one finger, Supernova can call upon the mighty RNGesus and use almost any attack! She claims to be able to control which move she gets, but in reality, it's mostly just luck. Boomstick: Case in point, she once got Roar of Time while battling an Aipom alongside Emiliano! It took a lot more Metronomes to get time back to normal. Hehehe... that was awesome. Wiz: The thing is, Supernova's claims to control her Metronome moveset are actually unjustified. Most of the time, she knows the move she is planning on using and uses it instead of Metronome in the event that she has to cover up the fact that she can't overpower RNGesus. Boomstick: But still! That means she knows Psychic, Scald, Giga Drain, Double-Edge, Flash Cannon, Extremespeed, and freaking DRAGON PULSE, and that's just the start! Clefable can't even LEARN most of those attacks normally! Not to mention, she can make those attacks even stronger with a Nasty Plot, which triples her Special Attack! Wiz: In terms of personality, Supernova's a fiery Southern soul, and when Emiliano taught her how to speak, he factored that in. As a result, she sounds like a country singer and fights like a demon. And, she was able to lift the entire mouth of Seafoam Cave long enough for Emiliano, Kaz, Cora, and Moegami to get out. But her strength is really one of her only... strengths... Boomstick: Basically, that means she's a glass cannon. Her durability and speed are limited, and her emotions get in the way of her intelligence more often than not. She also has a chip on her shoulder the size of a refrigerator and underestimates almost everyone she fights. Wiz: It should be noted that although she fights alongside Kaz and Cora, who together were able to fight a multidimensional being to a standstill, Supernova lacks in powerscaling feats of her own, and really doesn't scale to either of her friends as she died before she could do anything near what they do. Boomstick: But all that aside, she's a loyal friend and a GODDESS at fighting! Supernova: You... guys... go... on! Ah'll... be... AAGH! Ah'll be fine! (Seafoam Cave collapses, killing Supernova.) Boomstick: Alright, I'm never doing this bio again. That was too brutal for me. Aerith Boomstick: Another character with a really sad death? REALLY?! This... today is NOT a good day for me. Wiz: Suck it up. Anyways, yes, the second fighter in this matchup is Aerith Gainsborough. Born to a man and a Cetra- Boomstick: Hold on, what? A Cetra? What is-''' Wiz: Basically, this. '''Boomstick: .........That is not okay. Wiz: Aerith's father was killed barely twenty days after her birth, and she and her mother, who, by the way, looked nothing like this, were captured by the villainous Shinra Corporation. They escaped after seven years Boomstick: But of course, Aerith's mom Ifalna was wounded in the escape and died shortly after. Aerith was left to contend for her own survival. Luckily, Elmyra Gainsborough was there, in the slums of Sector 5, willing to help Aerith subsist. Wiz: Aerith became a Gainsborough from that moment on, and Elmyra raised her for years. The Shinra tried to reclaim her, but failed. Boomstick: Aerith had a Romeo-and-Juliet relationship with a kid named Zack, who was, ironically, part of an organization that worked with the Shinra. But he ended up getting called to the frontlines, and never came back. Wiz: Finally, Aerith met Cloud Strife and AVALANCHE, and she decided to go with them to hunt down the madman Safer Sephiroth. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fireballsyum